The Life of Harry Potter
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Ten events in the life of Harry Potter. A tribute to the Harry Potter series.


**Hi guys! I have decided, that this year, the time is ripe for me to write a long-ish one-shot as tribute to the lovely series of Harry Potter. This series, for someone who doesn't know, lasted from 1997 to about 2007, approximately ten years. So I have come up with the idea of writing a one shot for each year, though not as you might think it to be. The dates will be mentioned. Hope you enjoy it! Request: Read each scene as an individual one shot. PS – I took a month to finish this fic. I feel ashamed of myself.**

* * *

_**October 31th, 1985**_

'_Mummy_!' five-year-old Dudley Dursley exclaimed upset, close to fake-tears. 'Whel i' my co'tume? I wanna go!'

'Now, now, son,' Vernon Dursley chuckled. 'She'll come along soon...'

'Diddy, darling!' Petunia Dursley burst in the room clutching a garment bag in her hands. 'Oh, forgive me darling, I was just looking it through, come on now, let's slip you in this...'

As Petunia struggled to squeeze her too-fat son in his Superman costume, another small boy crept into the room. Vernon's laughter vanished from his face entirely, and he looked at Harry Potter with utmost loathing etched on his pallid face.

'What are you doing here, boy?' he roared. 'I told you to be in your cupboard, didn't I?'

'But Unca Vernon,' Harry said, big green eyes full of tears. Petunia felt gut-wrenching pain as she looked at them; _Lily's eyes..._ 'I wanna go Tlick or Tleatin' too!'

'Freaks don't go Trick or Treating!' Vernon roared as Petunia finally managed to force the costume onto Dudley. Vernon turned to his wife and son, face softening, and in a sort-of angry voice said, 'Come on, Dudley, Petunia, we should go.'

Dudley hit Harry hard as he passed him. Tears spilled from his eyes and he ran upstairs, while Dudley jeered, 'Ha! Lun you co-ward, you al jut a fleak!'

Vernon and Dudley went to the front door and Petunia waved them off, saying, 'I'll have the pumpkin pie and roast chicken ready when you come home!'

But she did not set to work immediately. Petunia was not unintelligent; she knew that her husband and child would take two hours at the very least, and she had put in the roast chicken before bringing Dudley's costume for him. The toffee apples were in the refrigerator, and the pumpkin pie was set to be put in the moment the chicken came out. She was left to brood.

_My sister died four years ago on this day. Lily died, leaving her kid with me._

Petunia thought of the letter kept in her dresser. It was the last letter which Lily wrote to her. It was telling her about Harry Potter, Lily's child. Petunia would read it on Harry's and Lily's birthdays, Halloween and Christmas. Speaking of Harry, she ought to go check where the kid was.

She looked everywhere. Harry had vanished. Petunia gave up after half an hour, between regular intervals to check the chicken. She headed to her bedroom, where she saw her little nephew sleeping.

He had his face buried in her pillow, and while she stood there and watched, the boy turned around in his sleep, and she saw the tear tracks on his face. Guilt rose up in her.

How Lily would even think about forgiving her sister, when she treated her only son so badly? Petunia crept and sat down on her bed beside her nephew, and put her hand on his tiny forehead. 'I'm sorry Lily.'

She thought she imagined it, but Lily's face swam in front of her, giving her a smile.

That night, Petunia cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**December 24th, 1991**_

'Oi! Get up!' Ron Weasley's voice came out. Harry Potter stirred at that, but continued to sleep. He only managed to wake up when Ron wrenched open the curtains of his four-poster and lobbed one of his pillows at Harry's head.

'Wassamatta?' Harry sat bolt upright, sleep making him slurry. Ron chucked another pillow at his head and Harry just let it slip off his face as he flumped backwards onto his pillows again.

'Oi! Mate!' Ron exclaimed, exasperated. 'Wake up, it's Christmas Eve!'

Harry sat bolt upright again and annoyed, said, 'Why didn't you say that before?'

A chuckle escaped Ron until one of his own pillows came flying into his face.

**HPHPHP**

Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor Table, now fully dressed, piling food on their plate and discussing what to do.

'We should go have a snowball fight.'

'Nah, we'll do that tomorrow.'

'Wizards' chess?'

'Yeah, we can do that, but let's try to figure out other stuff.'

'Gobstones? Exploding Snap?'

'No way can you convince me, that's boring! And we should leave Exploding Snap for sometime else.'

'Shouldn't we do the two essays?'

'Harry, you've been spending too much time with Hermione!'

'What, I'm just saying! The essays would be out of the way, and _we could even try to research Flamel under the pretence of homework_!'

The last part was whispered, and Ron lapsed into thoughtful silence, shovelling his eggs in his mouth, while Harry just stared outside one of the huge windows of the Great Hall, eating toast.

'Owls are here!' Harry said suddenly. Among the brown, black and, in some cases, grey, he spotted his own snow-colour Hedwig. She landed gracefully in front of him next to the jug of orange juice. Ron, who was reaching for the jug, accidentally grabbed Hedwig, who squawked in anger and nipped his hand hard. Ron yowled loudly and Harry burst out laughing. When he had calmed down (mostly), he took the envelope Hedwig had on her leg when she was finished eating his bacon rinds. She nipped his ear affectionately and went flying to the Owlery, leaving Ron swearing under his breath and nursing his hand.

'It's from Hermione!' Harry exclaimed and Ron forgot his hand to look at the letter in Harry's hand.

It read:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_If my calculations were correct, then this found you at the breakfast table, but that doesn't really matter right now. I wrote to tell you that I have reached home safely and that Hedwig had been most helpful._

_Seeing as you guys are stupid,_

'Oi!' Ron said indignantly. 'I'm not stupid!'

'Compared to her, we are,' Harry said, but he too was a bit miffed.

_you would not bother to find out how to send Christmas presents. You need to take the present and write the person's name on it, and when going to sleep, put them all at the foot of your bed. You'll both get my presents, and I expect one from you two too._

_I was kidding, I know you two would give me. Anyways, as I'm sure Harry must have suggested to you, Ronald, finish your essays today and you'll be free. But I know, and I'm sure Harry does too; it's fruitless to argue with you until Christmas is over, so do them on 26th._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

'She knows us so well!' Harry exclaimed, laughing, being joined by Ron. They were about the only ones left in the Great Hall, having come for breakfast late; almost everyone had gone. They hauled themselves to their feet, and Ron led the way to the common room, where they spent the afternoon lazing around and playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap, and aimlessly chatting about things. Evening came and they went down and ate a huge supper. When they went back, they got involved in a conversation about good pranks to play on Malfoy and get him thrown out of school with Fred and George, and went happily to sleep when it was almost eleven.

* * *

_**May 17th, 1997**_

'Lovely to see you, mi lady,' Harry Potter said pompously to his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, who descended the stairs with grace.

'As I, you, mi lord,' Ginny replied in the same tone, and they were able to keep this facade for five seconds more, before they burst into laughter, inviting looks from the other Gryffindors. When they had hiccupped into silence, Harry offered her his arm.

'Shall we proceed?'

'Yes we shall,' Ginny smiled widely and took his arm.

'You look stunning,' Harry said as they took the road to Hogsmeade.

'Thank you, Harry. You do too.'

And indeed they did. Ginny wore a deep purple and royal blue sundress with a pair of purple flats while Harry sported a new pair of blue jeans with an emerald green T-shirt which matched his eyes, and sneakers the same colour.

'Thank you,' Harry said as they reached High Street. 'So, where do you want to go?'

'Well, I want to get some new quills,' Ginny smiled back. So they headed to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where Ginny looked at various quills before deciding on an eagle feather's quill (Harry had told her that he would buy her whatever she wanted, and she wished to see how much he would spend on her). He brought it for her and said, 'Gin, let's go get a drink or something, I'm thirsty. Unless we're going to Puddifoot's.'

Ginny laughed. 'Don't worry, Harry, I hate the place. We'll go to The Three Broomsticks, shall we?'

Harry gestured to the door and they went to walking, hand in hand, towards the pub, laughing along the way.

Once, they reached, they caught a small table meant for two and sat down. Harry, being the nice boyfriend he was, went to get two butterbeers and sandwiches for himself and Ginny.

Suspiciously, he was very late, but he had a huge smile on his face and the rare twinkle in his eye which suggested mischief. Ginny sensed a Fred and George-ish air of trickery around him, and she stared at him, annoyed and curious. His grin became wider, and he just said airily, 'Oh, I just ran across someone, and they promised to do something for me.'

Harry seemed to see somebody behind her, who he waved and winked at, and she twisted in her seat to see Ron and Hermione exiting The Three Broomsticks, wide grins not unlike Harry's stretched across their faces. Ron's also seemed to be a bit satisfied.

Ginny turned back to her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow. Understanding the gesture immediately, he replied, 'Well, I – um, you'll see.'

Ginny was not satisfied, and she glared at Harry. '_I want to know what happened_.'

Her tone was angry with an edge of whining in it. Harry flashed a grin at her again, and said, 'I'm telling you, you'll see.'

They finished their butterbeers quickly and headed out. Ginny was still miffed at him, and she showed this by being cold with him. When they turned towards Honeydukes, Harry grabbed Ginny by the shoulders; gently, though, not roughly.

'Look, Ginny, I know you're angry with me, but it's a surprise for you. I'll tell you sometime later. Okay?'

Ginny smiled at Harry, because she believed him. Then they took each other's hands and headed into Honeydukes. They got at least two of each sort of sweet, and spent almost two galleons on it. Zonko's was their next stop, and they came out with tricks bulging in their bags.

'Hey, Ginny, why don't you go and get a dress for yourself with Hermione? I gave Hermione the money to pay for it,' he told her, the wide grin lighting up his face once more. Ginny was slightly wary, but agreed. They waited in front of Zonko's for Ron and Hermione to turn up. They did after about five minutes, laughing about something.

'Ready?' Hermione smiled to Ginny. 'Yeah,' Ginny smiled back and failed to notice the look which passed between her brother and boyfriend, though Hermione did.

The two girls left for Gladrags Wizardwear, where Ginny brought herself a royal blue and emerald green top ('Why don't I _ever_ get clothes which don't clash with my hair colour?'), a pair of black designer jeans and a pair of royal blue flats with green designs to match.

'You look nice, Ginny,' Hermione said approvingly as Ginny showed her the outfit. As Hermione paid for it, she hid her smile; the dress was amazing, and it totally matched the gift.

As the two started walking to High Street, Harry and Ron ran across to them and rather breathlessly, Harry said, 'Ginny, come with me, won't you?'

Ginny obliged and Ron and Hermione followed at a distance till they reached a place just outside the village.

'This is my gift,' Harry smiled to her, pulling out a small velvet box. Ginny gasped when she opened it with shaking hands. A small silver necklace sat in the middle of it. It was of an intricate design, and had tiny emeralds and rubies embedded in the small spaces.

Ginny flung her arms around Harry and started snogging him. Ron turned away and muttered to Hermione, 'I didn't follow them to see them snogging.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and answered, 'How did you expect her to react?'

Ron gave a non-committal grunt.

Ginny broke apart from Harry and said, 'Why did you give the necklace to me?'

'Because,' Harry said. 'I want you to know that I'll always be there with you, even if I'm not physically present.'

Ginny gave him a radiant smile and held out the necklace. 'Clasp it, please.'

Harry took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. As they were walking back to the castle, euphoric at the perfect date, they had no idea that Harry would be gone for the whole of next year, nor that Ginny would sometimes have only the necklace tethering her to sanity.

* * *

_**May 2nd, 1999**_

'… hope that he continues to live after death as he died; with a smile on his lips.'

The last honouring speech of the day drew to an end. Everyone clapped quietly as Ron Weasley came down the stage with few tears running down his face. Hermione Granger threw her arms around him as their best friend cum brother, Harry Potter, chose to look ahead with dismal thoughts running around his mind. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, gave his hand a squeeze as Minister Kingsley Shackleboot went to the centre of the stage. Harry knew, of course, of what was going to happen, but he did not like it.

'Today's Memorial Service draws to an end. Let me enlighten you once again as to why we hold this ceremony.

'Last year, the evil wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, was killed. His reign of terror lasted for almost three decades, though fourteen of those we spent in safety. He lurked out of sight, hidden in the shadows, ignored by us, but he reared again, and was killed. To quote previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, "Voldemort himself created his worst enemy, just as tyrants everywhere do". This enemy is, of course, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, etc. And this able young wizard, almost at the age of nineteen, is here to make the last speech of the day.'

Ginny whispered to Harry, 'Speak from your heart, Harry. Speak from your heart.' He swallowed, squeezed her hand and got up from his seat on the front row and proceeded to go on the stage to quiet applause. He stared at the crowd sitting in front of him.

'As you all know, I had defeated Lord Voldemort on this day a year ago. The war was fought long and hard, and many people gave up their lives in order to let this happen. Some of the first casualties in this war close to my heart were my parents.'

The crowd, as one, bowed their heads.

'The second, who was not that close, came as a shock. During the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, in the end, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion, and I had a battle of wills. We were fighting to force the other to take the Cup. It may seem weird to you,' he said over the weak chuckles, 'But we both personify things like loyalty, bravery, and nobility. In the end, I suggested that we take it together. This turned out to be a fatal mistake.

'Peter Pettigrew, probably known to you all as Wormtail, killed Cedric. This little scene, doubled with Voldemort's return, haunted my dreams for a year to such an extent that it overcame the last memories I had of my parents, trying to keep me safe, as the worst memories I saw when I came across a Dementor.'

Sniffles went through the crowd, but Harry ploughed on, afraid that if he stopped now, he would fail.

'The third, and probably the one that hurt the most, was my godfather, Sirius Black. He died right here, in the heart of the Ministry itself. I cannot continue on his death.

'Many more people died, some which I knew and respected. They hurt, but not as much as Sirius', or even Cedric's. When I was seventeen, the peak of the war, I lost many loved ones in quick succession. Albus Dumbledore, my mentor, Dobby, the free house elf, and my would-be protector, Fred Weasley, brother of my best friend, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, my almost uncle and aunt (though Tonks was more like my sister; "aunt" was just a title), Colin Creevy, my sort-of annoying younger brother, and so many more. I lost them all.'

The Great Hall, where they sat, was silent.

'This is the first time you all, who have lost someone close to you in this war, are coming here to pay your respects to the dead. It will not be the last. It will hurt you, but please come. I think they,' he indicated all the portraits hanging in the air, 'would want you to meet them. I am sorry that you lost these close ones, I lost them too. Every life lost is not going to come back, and many lost them young. They would want you to continue living your lives happily, remembering them on such days; take it from me; I know.'

Harry stepped off from the stage to thunderous applause.

* * *

_**August 11th, 2001**_

'Happy Birthday, Ginny!' The Weasley household bellowed. Ginny Weasley grinned back and replied, 'Thank you, everyone!'

'I can't believe it,' Molly Weasley said, mopping her eyes. 'It seems just yesterday that Ginny had been born, and today, she's twenty.'

'Thanks, Mum,' Ginny grinned, taking the knife from her sobbing Mum and turning to cut the cake. It looked really pretty. It was in shape of a lily, seeing as Ginny held her boyfriend, Harry Potter's, mother Lily, in high esteem (she was a sort of role model for Ginny). The lily had designs in red made in the inner petals and written on a chocolate placard with white sugar, just in front of the lily were the words _Happy Twentieth, Ginny!_

'Mum, you've really surpassed yourself this year,' Ginny said in awe. 'It seems a real shame to cut it.'

Molly gave a watery smile to her. Ginny looked around the garden and a frown overcame her smile.

'Where is Harry?' she asked her mother. It was Ron Weasley, her brother, who answered her.

'He said he had work,' he told her. Ginny sighed; she really wished that her boyfriend did not have to work as an Auror, because it just caused her anxiety.

Many other people were present at the Burrow, where Ginny's birthday dinner was being held. Arthur Weasley (her Dad), Bill Weasley (her brother), Fleur Weasley (Bill's wife), Victorie Weasley (Bill and Fleur's daughter), Charlie Weasley (her brother), Percy Weasley (her brother), Audrey Weasley (Percy's wife), George Weasley (her brother), Angelina Johnson (George's fiancée), Hermione Granger (Ron's soon-to-be fiancée, according to Harry), Teddy Lupin (her godson), Luna Lovegood (her best friend), Rolf Scamander (Luna's boyfriend), Neville Longbottom (her best guy friend) and Hannah Abbot (Neville's girlfriend). Only Harry's presence was missed.

Ginny set down the knife decisively and said, 'I'm not cutting the cake till Harry comes.'

Just then, a stag Patronus landed on the grass and spoke with Harry's voice, 'Ginny, I'll be there in ten minutes. Go on, cut the cake, but don't eat too much, you have Quidditch practice later.'

'Damn the Quidditch, I'll eat as much as I want!' Ginny yelled at where the Patronus had been, amusing everyone, except Molly.

'There are children here,' Molly hissed cautiously at Ginny, but thankfully, the kids were too occupied in playing to notice what their Aunt Ginny was saying.

Ginny waited for five minutes and then cut the cake. By the time the cake was distributed to everyone (the two children and Fleur, because she was pregnant and had cravings, got extra large pieces) and the placard had been broken into two to give the kids, Harry had arrived.

'Happy Birthday, Gin!' He said, pulling Ginny into a hug. All her brothers gave him glares, although Ron's was half-hearted, but Harry winked at them, one of his hands reaching towards the cake. The glares turned into frowns, wondering what Harry was planning. He took a small swipe at the frosting and everyone understood. When they did, it was hard to control their laughter. Harry and Ginny pulled apart and to Ginny's great surprise, Harry swiped the frosting-covered finger at her cheek.

Ginny could not understand what was wrong until Harry said innocently, 'Ginny, the frosting is lovely. Try it; it's on your cheek.'

Ginny gave him a murderous glare and flounced into the house to wash her face. The Weasley brothers roared with laughter and Ron clapped Harry on his shoulder, saying, 'That was _excellent_, mate!'

Harry laughed at first but then stopped and gulped. 'We got our pleasure, and even though the offence was small, she's going to kill us.'

The others stopped too.

Other than that, the party was event-less. Once they broke up, Harry told the slightly sore Ginny, 'Go on, I'll pick you up once practice is over.'

Ginny brightened up and said, 'Okay, but I'll kill you if you're late!'

She ran into the house, and ran out again in two minutes. She waved to Harry and Hermione, who had come up behind him, and Disapparated.

'I hope it goes well,' Harry told Hermione, gazing out into the village.

'For your sake, I hope it does,' Hermione said, pulling her brother into a hug.

**HPHPHP**

Once the Quidditch practice broke up, Gwenog Jones, the still-captain came over with a table floating after her.

'Happy birthday, Ginny!' she called out, and Ginny went really red. 'Good thing your boyfriend told us it was your birthday, you wouldn't have done it yourself.'

They cut the cake and were finishing it when Harry came. 'Can we go for a picnic, now, Ginny?'

Ginny gave an apologetic look to her friends on the team and went with Harry fake-resignedly, but with excitedness in her stance. Whatever Harry planned was always awesome.

They quickly Apparated over to the apartment they stayed in together, and changed quickly. Harry, who had gone over for some work in the Ministry, quickly pulled off his Auror robes and donned a pair of black jeans and an emerald green T-shirt, with some black shoes. Ginny wore her emerald green knee-length dress which had the black designs and a pair of green and black flats with the same designed clutch to match her boyfriend. Then Ginny caught hold of Harry's arm, and Harry Apparated them to the picnic spot.

They ended up on a raised platform where the moon was just coming up. Harry later told her that they were on a hill. The breeze was slow and there was a lovely candlelit picnic on a soft blanket on the middle of the platform. Ginny raised one eyebrow at her boyfriend, who shrugged.

'Hey, can't I celebrate my girlfriend's birthday nicely?' he exclaimed, but Ginny was able to spot the hesitation in his eyes when he said _girlfriend_. She instantly went into panic mode. Was Harry going to break up with her? Did he want to lessen the blow so he set out to create the picnic? Ginny squashed those thoughts immediately. Harry was too kind-hearted for that. And besides, there were her brothers to think about. Ginny might hate their over-protectiveness, but they would skin Harry alive if he ever hurt her.

'Knock yourself out,' Harry gestured to one of the two plates kept opposite each other on the blanket. He carefully used his wand to levitate the food out of the basket and set it on the blanket before Banishing the basket. Ginny stared at the food. They were all her favourites. There was steak and kidney pie, Yorkshire pudding with gravy, roast chicken, roast potatoes, treacle tart, chocolate éclairs and a tiny chocolate cake.

'How did you fit in that?' Ginny said, but before Harry could answer, she said it herself. 'Obviously, an Undetectable Extension Charm, but when did you plan all this?'

'I've been working on it for a few weeks,' Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. All sheepishness vanished when Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him. When they finally broke apart, they settled down on their respective seats and helped themselves to the food.

'Why did you get so much?' Ginny asked, swallowing her mouthful. Harry shrugged. 'Thought you'd be hungry after the practice.'

'And the cake?' Ginny asked, taking a bite of potato. He was right, she was hungry.

'In case you were hungry later,' Harry said with slight hesitation, but Ginny didn't question it. She was wondering why he picked out all of her favourites. Of course, it was her birthday, but there seemed to be another motive.

'May I have this dance, mi lady?' Harry asked her once they were done with their desert and Harry had Banished the remainder of the food except the cake. Ginny laughed.

'Without any music?'

Harry just smiled and Summoned a radio, out of which one of Ginny's favourite songs was playing. She accepted his hand and the two danced to a selection of songs which played for a good hour. Once the songs were over, they just stood there in each other's arms, the full moon shining right behind them like a huge ball. Harry slowly disentangled himself from Ginny and stood in front of her, before sinking on one knee and pulling out a small box from his pocket.

Ginny let out a gasp. Tears began threatening to fall when Harry opened the box. Inside was a ring of an intricate silver design with emeralds and rubies on it. It was highly reminiscent of the necklace he had given her on their first date.

'Will you marry me?' he said, holding out the ring. Throat too tight to speak, she just flung herself into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Words were not important. The four words held just so much meaning that making a huge speech did not matter. There was also the tiny matter that neither of them liked big speeches.

'Is that a yes?' Harry asked when they broke apart.

'You better believe it, mister, or you'll be on the receiving end of my Bat-Bogey hex,' Ginny said, half-laughing, half-crying. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, officially sealing the engagement. The two kissed again.

They cut the celebratory cake as Harry told Ginny and ate the whole thing (it wasn't hard. The cake was tiny), and when they were about to leave, Harry turned to Ginny and said, 'I was out getting the ring when the party started. I hope you don't mind.'

And for the first time in her life, Ginny found that she did not mind at all.

* * *

_**February 28th, 2003**_

'What if he backs out? What if he decides I'm too ugly?' Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be-Potter, freaked out. Hermione Granger, fiancée to Ginny's brother Ron Weasley, calmly said, 'Don't worry, Ginny, you look stunning!'

And indeed she did. Her tube dress was made in silk, lace and velvet. It was tightly fitted till the waist, and then flowed out loosely to the ground. It did not have any train. On her feet, just visible, were silvery high heels. The bodice was a slightly darker shade from her skirt. It was a bit towards a light grey shade. The neckline was done with silvery pearls, as was the part where the bodice was stitched to the skirt. The bodice was done with silk and velvet, and the silk skirt was covered with lace. The skirt was artfully stitched with hints of glitter, in shades of ruby red, emerald green and silver. Her hair was curled and piled onto the top of her head, and she wore Auntie Muriel's tiara. It was luck that it was made with platinum, with rubies and emeralds and diamonds on it, because she was wearing jewellery which matched it very much so. She wore the necklace Harry had given her on their first date, her engagement ring (of course), and earrings that matched the two items of jewellery which he brought her on her last birthday. She had put green eye shadow, and sparkling pink lip gloss and blush.

But Ginny, being on her nerves, was adamant in her belief that Harry was going to refuse to marry her ('_Come on, _he's_ Harry Potter!_') and her bridesmaids were left to comfort her ('He _won't_ back out, Ginny; he's loved you since your fifth year!').

Ginny had chosen Fleur Weasley (Ginny's sister-in-law through her eldest brother Bill), Audrey Meadows (Ginny's brother, Percy's fiancée), Angelina Johnson (George, Ginny's brother's, girlfriend), and Luna Lovegood (Ginny's school best friend) as bridesmaids. She had selected Hermione to be the Maid of Honour. Similarly, Harry had chosen all of Ginny's brothers (except Ron, who was Best Man, and Charlie Weasley, who refused) and Neville Longbottom to be his groomsmen. Charlie, unfortunately for him, had to get _another_ hair cut for the wedding ('Charlie, it's your _only sister's_ wedding!'). The bridesmaids and Maid of Honour were all dressed in pale lavender shades and had their hair straightened and let down. Their makeup consisted only of pale pink and purple shades of eye shadow, blush and lip gloss. The groomsmen and Best Man were wearing black tuxes with red ties to match their hair, all except Harry, who wore an emerald green one. They wore white dress shirts under their jackets. Contrary to popular belief, most wizards, mostly those with some or another Muggle descent chose to wear Muggle suits. The only exceptions (mostly) were pureblood maniacs.

The couple had chosen Teddy Lupin (their godson) and Victorie Weasley (Bill and Fleur's daughter) to act as Ring Bearer and Flower Girl respectively.

Arthur Weasley poked his head in Ginny's old bedroom and looked at his only daughter standing there with a lost and panicked expression on her face. His face stretched into a sad smile, remembering his own wedding jitters. He stepped into the room and grabbed his daughter's hands. Ginny instantly became calmer. Her father had always had that sort of influence over her.

'Don't worry, Ginny, Harry won't leave you and run off. We've known him a long time; you know he won't do that. Plus, if he did, he'd have si-five vengeful older brothers to answer to,' Arthur smiled. Ginny took a deep breath and let it out with a nod and smile.

'Okay, Daddy,' she said, and Arthur's smile grew. Ginny's smile gave way once again to panic, and she started off about the wedding not looking perfect.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired of these rants; first by his wife, Molly Weasley, and now his daughter. He gently took her creamy shoulders and caressed the soft skin on it, and said, 'Sweetheart, your mother's driving me mad on this issue since morning. It's beautiful. The Muggle church has been set up beautifully, you look perfect, your bouquet has reached said church, Teddy has the rings safely in his bag which is with Fleur (at this point, Fleur held up the tiny bag which held Teddy's and Victorie's water bottles, the rings, and Victorie's basket), Molly is currently teaching Victorie how to throw the flower petals using fake ones, and now what's left?'

'Is the reception hall perfect?' Ginny asked, her eyes going from _cornered wild animal_ to _I'm nervous, so just shut up_. Her father, growing tired, said, 'Yes, love, everything's done. The hall and church are both decorated in the red roses and red and white lilies you wanted, the tables are done with the white and red of the lilies, and the napkins are the precise shade of the roses. The pews are decorated in much the same manner. Now stop being absurd, we have to go.'

Ginny's worried expression finally left her face and she gave a smile to her father. He took her hand and led her to the garden, where three Ministry cars awaited their arrival. They were given to them by Minister Kingsley Shackleboot, who had promised he was going to come to the reception at the very least.

The couple had chosen a Muggle wedding for the simple reason of avoiding any publicity at their wedding. Though, knowing Harry's terrible luck, they both expected to have at least two reporters barging in at their wedding.

The bride and her bridesmaids piled into one car, the bridegroom and groomsmen into another, and the parents of the bride with the Ring Bearer, Flower Girl, the Best Man and the Maid of Honour in the last one. Measures had been taken, however, to make sure that the bride had entered her car and gone off before the bridegroom arrived into his.

Speaking of the bridegroom, Harry was also in as terrible a mess as his soon-to-be-wife. Ginny deserved so much more, in his opinion. It didn't help matters that her brothers thought the same, but it was common assent between them that Harry was the only guy who they could trust with their sister.

Charlie was acting as usher with the rest of the groomsmen as Ron took to the responsibility to take care of Harry/ make sure he didn't run away from the altar.

When Ginny arrived at the church, she was quickly ushered in by her bridesmaids. When she was safely tucked into a room at the back, Harry arrived at the church with the rest of the groomsmen. They all made their way to the church, seeing as they had to reach the church at eleven, and it was eleven three, as Molly had so helpfully put. Harry took his place at the altar with Ron, and quietly saying his vows to him. The priest arrived a minute after they did. The first guest (who turned out to be Dudley Dursley) arrived at the church two minutes after the bridal party did. The ushers helped him find his seat and went to take care of the steady stream of people trickling into the church.

Back where the bride sat, Ginny was freaking out again. Admittedly, Ginny knew that Harry would not abandon her, but her fear came from Merlin-knows-where. Her bridesmaids fluttered around her, doing touch-ups for her, and slipped away to do their own, and tried to get ready in the fifteen minutes they had. Molly appeared at the door with ten minutes to go, with a bag in her hands. This caused an immediate flutter among the occupants, as they realized that a certain rhyme was going to be fulfilled now, even though it was Muggle.

'So, daughters, future and present daughters-in-law, I come with some gifts,' Molly said. She had taken to calling Luna her daughter, because she and Ginny were best friends. 'In my bag, I have... something old!'

Molly pulled out a veil.

'This is an ages old veil, which was given to me by my mother, who was given this by her mother, who got this from – well, you get the point. So, love, you'll be wearing this veil.'

Molly handed the veil to Hermione, who took it and fastened it to Ginny's hair using multiple booby clips. It went till her stomach, and was fairly thin, so it just distorted her face. It was lightly threaded on the sides with silver thread, but was white.

'Oh, Mum, it's beautiful!' Ginny cried, and threw herself in her mother's arms. Thankfully, she didn't cry, but Hermione had put _Impervius_ on their makeup, so that it wouldn't run and wouldn't make a difference.

'Next, I have something new!' Molly exclaimed, pulling out a thin string of diamonds from the bag.

Everyone gasped. It was too beautiful. It was nothing too great, but it obviously was extremely precious.

'Your brothers clubbed together to get you this,' Molly said, teary-eyed, watching her daughter turn it around in her hands, a look of awe on her face.

'Hermione,' Ginny said, turning to said witch. 'Could you place a temporary sticking charm on it and put it on the tiara?'

Hermione willingly took it and stuck it onto the tiara which sat on her head. The only thing it did was it added shine.

'Something borrowed...' Molly went through her bag to pull out a lacy garter with white pearls on it. Ginny looked at it with tears in her eyes, and without saying a word, slipped into the bathroom to pull it on.

'And last, we have something blue!' Molly said, and pulled out a small sapphire when Ginny entered the room, her eyes slightly red. Ginny took it and handed it to Hermione. 'You tell me where I should put it.'

'Why don't you add it to your necklace?' Hermione suggested. Ginny took out of her wand from the folds of her dress, where a pocket designed to contain a wand was hidden. Taking the sapphire from Hermione's hands, she placed it near the middle of her necklace, and made the silver elongate slightly to join the sapphire to the jewellery piece.

Arthur came in time to see his daughter cry, and they all took to comforting her. As Arthur gathered her in his arms, he felt that his little Ginny, his baby daughter, who would come crying to him after a nightmare, was still hidden behind the tough exterior she put up for the world.

When Ginny's eyes came back to normal, Molly returned to her seat. The Best Man and the groomsmen made their way to the room to pick up their dates, leaving Harry in front of a large crowd and the priest and a slightly over-protective brother.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths_, he told himself when the band started playing a march.

The crown turned as one to the door at the back, where Bill and Fleur were making their way to the altar. The two split up when they reached the altar, Bill walking to the far end on Harry's side, Fleur doing the same to Ginny's. The couple had decided that the order would go from eldest to youngest.

Next, Percy went up with Audrey, and was followed by George and Angelina. The last two groomsmen/bridesmaids, Neville and Luna, headed down, and Harry's heart started beating faster and faster.

Ron and Hermione glided down the aisle, and Harry's heart started beating about two kilometres per minute. _She's going to come anytime soon, now_, Harry thought to himself.

Teddy walked down, with a small cushion in his hands, on which rested two boxes of rings. He came and stood next to Ron, waiting for Ginny. Victorie came next, holding the white-and-red decorated wicker basket, which held the red rose and white lily petals. She scattered them on the carpet in the elegant manner which Molly taught her.

Speaking of Molly, she had her handkerchief out and was wiping her eyes with it. The seats reserved for the bridegroom's parents and other close relatives were left empty, in honour of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, who were unfortunate enough to not be able to attend their son's/ godson's/ surrogate nephew's wedding.

A sudden deafening hush fell upon the people as they looked at the two white curtains were pulled aside, and the bride and her father started processing to _Here Comes the Bride_.

At once, all of Harry's fears and doubts vanished, leaving love and contentment in their wake. Ginny was much the same. Clutching her father's arms, she walked down the carpet, the petals fluttering. In her delight, she seemed to pick up every tiny detail in the church. She was acutely aware of the fact that everyone was staring at her in awe and with teary eyes. She was aware of the fact that her mother was sobbing her heart out, as well as the Flower Girl and Ring Bearer fidgeting around slightly, and Dominique (Bill's youngest child), Lucy and Molly (Percy's twins) looking at her with big eyes, sucking their thumbs.

Then their eyes finally met.

Suddenly, the world seemed to vanish around them. They could only see each other. Time seemed to go too slowly for Ginny to reach the altar. When they finally did, and Ginny's hand was encased in Harry's, and Arthur left Harry with his daughter, did the world speed up again. The priest read from the Bible, but Harry and Ginny had eyes for no one but each other. Then it was time for them to say their vows.

'Ginny,' Harry said, fumbling with his lines. 'You have been everything to me since I came to my senses. I fell in love with you sometime during my sixth year, though at the time I was afraid of admitting my love because of all your brothers. Something I know now and didn't then is that I will never be able to live without you, not here, not there. Without you, my life is incomplete.'

It was Ginny next. 'Harry, I know neither of us needs reminding, but I used to have a huge crush on you when we were kids. It has grown so much from that. I first fell in love with you after you saved me, when Tom was about to return. I am glad that I did fall in that particular pit of danger, because otherwise, I never would have found out how much you matter to me.'

Teddy walked up to the couple at the altar as he'd been told to, holding the rings on the cushion. Harry and Ginny made the perfect choice with them. They were made of simple platinum, with the words _Forever and Always_ engraved on them. It defined their relationship exactly: sweet and simple, with an unwritten promise of standing by each other's side forever and always. They picked out their rings and fit it on each other's finger.

'Do you, Harry James, take Ginevra Molly to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.'

'Do you, Ginevra Molly, take Harry James to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.'

'Then I declare you married. Harry, you may kiss your bride.'

Harry pulled Ginny in for a short and sweet kiss over the applause from the pews. They broke apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes. 'I love you, Ginny,' Harry said.

'I love you too,' Ginny replied.

* * *

_**April 3rd, 2009**_

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Teddy, happy birthday to you!'

'Thank you!' Teddy Lupin said, smiling at everyone assembled in Potter Manor. He blew out the eleven candles set into his Quaffle shaped cake (though Teddy did not really like playing, as he preferred commentary, his favourite Quidditch position was Chaser). Little Lily Potter, who was sitting in her mother's (Ginny Potter) arms, said tearfully, 'Teddy, an't you gonna go to 'Ogwart?'

'Yes, Lily-Flower,' Teddy said, pulling the baby girl into his arms. The one-year-old burst into tears. Both of her brothers and her were all very close to their "god-brother", as they had dubbed him.

'Don' go, Teddy,' Three-year-old Albus Potter said, _his_ eyes filling with tears. His older brother, four-year-old James Potter, pulled his lips in a resolute line and wrapped his arms around Teddy's legs. 'If we say you aren't gonna go, you aren't gonna go,' James said determinedly. Teddy looked helplessly at his godparents, Harry and Ginny Potter, and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Harry gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled James up, resting him on his hip.

'James, Teddy won't go now, he'll be leaving on September, and you have him here until then,' Harry said to his oldest son, but James was not pacified.

'No!' James said, tears gathering in his eyes. 'I wan' him to stay here 'till I go to 'Ogwarts!'

Ginny grabbed her son and pulled him into her lap.

'Love, did you know that I didn't want my older brothers to go to Hogwarts too?' Ginny asked. James stopped crying and said with wonder, 'Really?'

'Really,' Ginny said persuasively. 'I wanted to be able to go to Hogwarts too. But I'll tell you what Grandma told me then. She had said that my brother would be back before I know it, and that he'll bring loads of presents for me on Christmas. In the meantime, you, me, Al and Lily will decorate the house nicely, won't we?'

Al and Lily nodded but clung on to Teddy. Harry sighed and took Al away and handed him to Molly Weasley, who quickly tried to comfort the crying infant. Teddy looked extremely uncomfortable.

'Teddy,' Victorie Weasley came forward, a solemn look on her face. 'You'll write to me, won't you?'

'Of course I will, Vicky!" Teddy said, shocked that Victorie could ever assume he wouldn't.

'I'll miss you!' she said, flinging herself into the boy's arms. Teddy hugged her back feeling his own tears appearing in his eyes. For the first time, he thought, _Should I really go to Hogwarts, if I'm going to be missed so much?_

Melancholy thoughts entered his mind, and he thought, _I'm going to miss so much!_

'You're going to miss mine 'n' Fred's b'day!' James hiccupped himself to silence. Teddy felt another pang in his gut. He was going to miss James' birthday by _two days_. Why was he going to Hogwarts?

Andromeda looked at Teddy and said, 'Come, love, we'll talk outside. You come too, Harry.'

Harry followed Andromeda out, leaving a silent crowd of people behind. The party was a kids' one, so there was Dominique and Louis Weasley (Victorie's younger siblings, who were seven and five respectively), Molly and Lucy Weasley (Percy Weasley's twin eight-year-old daughters), Fred and Roxanne Weasley (George Weasley's children, in which Roxanne was eight and Fred the same as James), Rose and Hugo Weasley (Ron Weasley's, who were three and one), and Frank and Alice Longbottom (Neville Longbottom's twins who were Albus' age).

All the children regarded Teddy as an older brother, but seeing as Harry and Ginny were his godparents, he was closest to their kids. Don't get me wrong, the kids weren't usually like this. They were just behaving in this fashion because Teddy going to Hogwarts was a sore topic with them.

'Teddy,' Andromeda leaned down in front of her grandson. 'What happened? Why are you upset?'

'I don't _want_ to go Hogwarts now, Grandma. I'm going to miss so much!' Teddy sniffled.

'Teddy.'

Harry leaned down next to Andromeda and turned Teddy to face him.

'Teddy, you'd be back before you know it. And you're going to enjoy Hogwarts _so_ much.'

'Why aren't my parents here? If they had been, I wouldn't have to deal with this!' Teddy was getting desperate. 'I don't want to hurt James, Al and Lily's feelings! They're only kids!'

'Teddy,' Harry said firmly. Teddy stopped _whining_, for the lack of a better word, and listened. When Harry used that tone, you knew it was serious. 'They will miss you, sure, you'll miss them, sure, but I'll talk to Minerva and tell her to let you come over for James' birthday. Okay?'

'Okay,' Teddy said.

'And I know how you feel about your parents not being around,' Harry continued. 'I never had them either, remember?'

'Yeah, I'd forgotten,' Teddy muttered.

'Good. Now go, enjoy the party, and tell everyone that you'll meet them on everyone's birthday,' Harry clapped Teddy on the shoulder and sent him in. He led Andromeda to the house, and thought, _And it seems just yesterday when I had first held him for the first time. They grow so fast_.

* * *

_**September 1st, 2016**_

'Mum! Dad!' came a call from the bottom of the stairs. 'Get up _now_!'

Harry Potter groaned and turned over, eyes bleary with sleep. Next to him, his wife Ginny Potter grabbed for the clock and put it up to her eyes, then threw it back. 'It's bloody six in the morning. Why is he so over-enthusiastic?'

'Mum, Dad!' James Potter called again. 'Your clock is on wrong time! It's nine!'

The two sat bolt upright, glancing at each other with terror. They scrambled out of bed and started running around their huge room, looking for different things.

'Harry, pass me my wand, won't you?' Ginny said, tripping over both Harry's and her own table's chairs in her haste to grab her purse kept on her table.

'Here,' Harry tossed her wand to her, and then ran into their walk in closet to grab his clothes. When they reached the bottom of the staircase in their large home, Potter Manor, they were greeted at the sight of their three children, all still in their pyjamas.

'Don't worry, Mum, Dad,' Albus Potter grinned at his parents. 'It's seven.'

**HPHPHP**

After James got a serious scolding from his parents and the kids, including Lily Potter, who took the most time to get ready, were all back down to the kitchen, it was seven forty-five. This had given Ginny a chance to make the large spread for breakfast, which would take only about forty-five minutes to get demolished.

And what a feast! There were sausages, toast, bacon, eggs, cereal, bagels, hotcakes and waffles. Along with this, there was orange, mango and pumpkin juice, and milk. Ginny had been making this particular spread every September 1st, ever since her godson was going to go to Hogwarts for his first year. Teddy Lupin had graduated just last year, and had promised that he was going to come, albeit late, for the breakfast. Knowing he was a man of his word, Ginny had reluctantly agreed. Exactly five minutes after everyone was sitting down and stuffing themselves up ('I swear, Mum, if Teddy says your cooking is better than the house elves, and their cooking is amazing, I'll miss you!' '_James_, close your mouth and eat!'), the doorbell rang.

Harry jumped up, as he was just going to start eating, and went to answer the door. He was greeted by Teddy, Andromeda Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo Weasley.

'Hi!' Harry hugged Andromeda, Hermione, Rose, Hugo and Teddy, and gave Ron a friendly pat on the back. 'Come on in, George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne will be coming soon.'

George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne Weasley were invited to the annual September 1st Breakfast, seeing as Fred was James' best friend, and Roxanne was going in for her third year, so she'd be able to help the kids. He was right. Another five minutes later, somebody threw the door open and said Weasleys marched in the kitchen, the kids with their trunks in tow.

James jumped up and said, 'Here, Fred, come on, I want to show you something!'

Fred left his trunk right there and ran after James, and their voices lowered into whispers, no doubt concocting another prank. Harry sighed. It seemed a curse now to name James after his father and godfather; the pranks he made might be hilarious, but Ginny was going to tear her throat at the rate where the shouting was going.

The two returned fifteen minutes later with giggles echoing around the large manor.

'Hurry up, boys, we'll be leaving in twenty minutes, enough to make you comfortable in the train,' Ginny told the two excited first-years. They immediately sat down and started wolfing down their food. Twenty minutes later saw them just finishing the waffles in their plate.

'Ah, Mum, I love your food,' James said, patting his stomach. Ginny smiled and said, 'Thank you James. Now, Angelina and I will be checking your trunks to see what all you are taking.'

James went up and pulled his trunk down. Ginny went through it while Angelina went through Fred's and Roxanne's. They found nothing too dangerous, so they left it there. The bags they were carrying in their hands were filled with sweets, which included Muggle stuff, and the magical. Their lunch was consisting of BLT sandwiches and roast potatoes charmed to remain hot and pumpkin juice, which was charmed to remain chilled. This was enough for them to survive the train ride, Ginny claimed. Roxanne was given the same too. The only girl in the group was carrying a book to read and her drawing supplies, along with a deck of Exploding Snap and wizard's chess (the bags had Undetectable Extension and Feather-Light Charms on them). The boys were carrying Exploding Snap and a set of Gobstones, along with a notebook to plot pranks.

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo waved everyone else goodbye as they drove off toward King's Cross. They were babysitting Al and Lily while James was being dropped off. It was a lot of fun in the ride (they took one car). Harry was driving and George sat next to him. The next three seats were occupied by Ginny, Angelina and Roxanne. The adults were talking, and Roxanne was reading her book. The boys were busy playing Exploding Snap in the last three seats.

When they reached the station, they were left with half-hour to get settled in the train. They got to the platform and James and Fred were approached by Jacob Wood, and the three, who had been best friends since they were in diapers, went toward the train. Roxanne had been whisked away by her friends, and the adults followed their first-year children.

With fifteen minutes to go, all three of them were seated in a compartment, talking amongst themselves. Ginny leaned over and started giving instructions to her son as to how he should behave at Hogwarts. Angelina joined soon after. Harry and George exchanged amused looks.

'… and don't you _dare_ get detention today,' Ginny glared at James. James nodded meekly while Jacob laughed his head behind his friends.

'… you won't get pranks for another two months,' Angelina finished. George pulled at her arm. 'Angelina, darling, the train is going to leave. Say goodbye, now.'

'Bye, baby,' Ginny said tearfully, Harry having said the same thing to her. She pulled James into a hug and wiped her eyes, stepping away from the train. Angelina hugged Fred and moved away, waving a hand to her son while wiping her eyes.

'Bye, son,' Harry waved, smiling sadly.

'And no, you aren't going to miss school for your birthday, we had the party day before. The gifts will reach you in the morning,' he added as James opened his mouth. He closed it and started pouting.

The train started moving. Harry waved until the train went out of sight.

He stood by what he said on Teddy's eleventh birthday. They grew too fast.

* * *

_**January 1st, 2019**_

'Daddy! Wake _up_, Daddy!'

A loud cry in his ear greeted Harry Potter when he woke up on his only daughter's birthday. Thankfully, seeing him stirring, Lily Potter moved to wake up her mother.

'Mum! It's my eleventh birthday, you have to _wake up_!'

'Yes, love, I'll be up soon,' Ginny Potter muttered, rubbing an eye and shifting over in her sleep.

'Mum! If you don't wake up now, I swear, I'm going to get Twinkle to put a Sticking Charm on the door and open my presents myself!' Lily was getting hysteric that her parents refused to wake up, but for their defence, it _was_ seven, and they _had_ gone to bed at one.

'Okay, Lily-Flower, love, I'm up!' Harry said, stretching his arms and shaking his wife. Ginny just turned over.

'Ginny, I think you should wake up, Lily is going to ransack the room soon,' Harry whispered. Ginny opened one eye and glared at him. 'I'm serious, Gin.'

'Fine,' she grumbled, sitting up. She stretched and gave Harry a quick kiss before slipping out of bed. The two went about their daily morning routine, all the while Lily stood in the living room of their large manor, moaning at her parents to hurry up.

Ginny and Harry finally reached down five minutes later, having hurried up for a bit, for their daughter's sake. Seeing as it was the first of January, people tended to give her a combined birthday and Christmas present. This year, however, she had demanded that they get her different presents, because she was sick and tired of getting combined presents. Seeing the poor girl in such misery, the family agreed.

Lily was ripping the paper off the presents left, right and centre. From her parents, she received a map of Hogwarts, alike to the Marauder's Map, except it didn't show any dots of people, secret passageways, and could not be operated by anyone not related to a Potter in some way or another. Her brothers, James and Albus Potter, had clubbed together to buy her a golden locket in the shape of a heart with a _P_ made with rubies. Inside, on one side, was a picture of their parents, and on the other, the three siblings stood side by side.

'I love it!' Lily threw her hands around her two brothers.

Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victorie, Dominique and Louis Weasley had gotten her a set of five books, each suited to the giver's taste. Uncle Bill gave her a book on how to break simple curses (which her Dad took away, saying that he would give it to her the day she was going to go to Hogwarts, and that she would be using it only when she needed to), Aunt Fleur got her a book on different sort of ways she could fight a dangerous beasts (this Harry had taken too), Victorie got her a book in which she had to say a spell, and it would show information on it (like the wand movement, pronunciation, and when it was discovered, by whom, etc.). It would only show things according to your age, though, and no dark spells. Dominique got her a book on how to style hair, and Louis got her a book on Quidditch.

Uncle Charlie Weasley brought her a book on the different sorts of species of dragons there were.

Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Lucy and Molly Weasley got her a large amount of quills, parchment, her favourite pink ink, and as a joke, a large heart shape from the parchment which had the following written in the pink ink with lovely block letters:

_LILY POTTER + __

Needless to say, Harry was not pleased by it.

Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Roxanne and Fred Weasley also clubbed together to get her a set of joke products, drawing supplies (Roxanne) and a book on how to plan good pranks, which was written by Uncle George.

Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo Weasley got her a large set of her favourite chocolates, and a book on how to ace in everything you did.

Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, Alice and Frank Longbottom got her a set of Herbology-related apparatus, which Lily found extremely useful, seeing as she was very fond of Herbology.

Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander got her a set of books on the different magical species known to man.

And last, but definitely not the least, Grandpa and Grandma Weasley got her a necklace which was rusty golden in colour, with earrings to match.

'I love my gifts!' squealed Lily to everyone who entered the house for the birthday party held in the afternoon. It was a tradition in the Weasley family to hold family-wide parties in the afternoon, and evening was time for the parents and siblings to go out together.

The party was a lot of fun. The kids all played silly games, and fell over, laughing their heads off. James messed around a lot, but that was James being James. Albus was mostly quiet, but spent the whole day (except one part) with her. There was one scare which happened halfway through. The birthday girl apparently went "missing", but it turned out she had gone to her play room to put everything in its proper place. She was given a small scolding for this.

All the birthday girl's favourites (which happened to be the same as her father's) were made that day. The two enjoyed joking that it was the other's birthday when their birthday arrived.

Once everyone had gone home, the small family of five sat in the family room, laughing and talking about trivial things. They were as close as a family could possibly be imagined. Ginny left in the middle to get a light dinner for everyone, and they all ate and spent the whole evening that way.

As they lay in bed together, Harry kissed Ginny on her head and murmured, 'Seems only yesterday that she was just born.'

'Yeah,' Ginny whispered back. 'I wish they all could have stayed like that forever.'

_So do I, Gin_, thought Harry, _So do I._

* * *

_**October 31st, 2081**_

'Dad,' croaked Lily Goldstein, née Potter, sitting next to her dying parents.

'Love,' Ginny Potter said, voice hoarse from lack of recent use. Beside her, Harry Potter, her husband, coughed hard, breath rattling.

'What happened?' Lily muttered to James Potter, her brother, who sat in quiet vigil next to her, and their brother, Albus Potter.

'They were trying to protect me,' said Al, eyes filled with tears. 'I'd been visiting Grandpa and Grandma Weasley's grave in the Ottery St. Catchpole graveyard with Alice (his wife), and Mum and Dad were walking behind us. Suddenly, I felt someone firing a spell at me, but then someone else came and took it. Another was fired off while I was turning, and that was taken too. Dad had taken the first, and Mum took the second.'

'What exactly _do_ the spells do?' James asked the Healer, Healer Johnson, who looked positively terrified/ ecstatic that she got to take care of the Potters as she worked. On one hand, she got to take care of two celebrities from the war. On the other hand, their fates rested with her, and she'd be held accountable for anything that happened to them.

'They were lethal spells, designed to eat away at your liver in three hours. At least the first one was that. The second one filled your bodies with terrible gases and chemicals. This takes action in three hours too. I'm doing everything in my power to save them, but hope is futile,' the Healer said desperately, knocking off two small empty vials in the bin, such was her haste to cure the two.

'It's okay, Healer,' a voice said from the bed, and everyone looked to see Ginny struggling to sit up. A fiery light was lit up in her eyes, even through the obvious pain she was going through.

'Healer, if it isn't possible to save us, please don't try to,' Harry coughed to the Healer.

'But...' Healer Johnson started. Ginny interrupted her.

'Please, Healer. We want to be relieved from our misery,' Ginny pleaded. The Healer hesitated, but then nodded. Ginny gave a faint smile and closed her eyes.

'Mum!' Lily gasped, lurching forward. Ginny's eyes snapped open.

'I've not died yet, love,' Ginny said, grabbing Lily's hand which rested near her own. 'You heard Healer Johnson; I'm going to die in another two hours.'

'Same with me, Lily-Flower,' Harry said, eyes watering from coughing so hard. None of the couple's generation had survived to their age. Molly and Arthur Weasley had died with three years between their deaths, Molly dying later. Arthur died when he was eighty-three, working with a Muggle contraption which had blown up in his face. Molly was eighty-seven when she lost her life. She died of simple old age.

Bill and Fleur Weasley had been ninety-five and eighty-eight respectively when they died. They had been going to the deepest vault section, and the dragon which had been recently imprisoned back then blew fire into their faces.

Charlie Weasley had died in a flat of an injurious bite in Romania at seventy-five.

Percy and Audrey Weasley had been visiting a Healer to cure Audrey from dragon pox when they'd both been ninety. Percy had been stabbed in the back by a Muggle, and both were left abandoned on the roadside. Percy died a day after he was stabbed, and Audrey, whose dragon pox had been bad enough, died three days after Percy. After their demise, it took another week or so to find the bodies.

George Weasley had died of old age at ninety nine, as did Angelina Weasley, only she died a year before.

Ron and Hermione Weasley had died in a case of rash driving (not by them; a drunken Muggle). They had been ninety-seven and ninety-eight respectively.

Teddy and Victorie Lupin, their godson and his wife, had died just weeks previously. They had slipped on a nondescript puddle, and broken a lot of bones. By the time they reached the hospital, they were declared dead.

'Harry,' Ginny said after one and a half hours of quiet vigil. Healer Johnson had left an hour ago, after making sure the two were comfortable. Her face was contorted with pain, eyes getting glassier by the minute. She seemed to be getting out her words with immense difficulty. 'It's coming. It's going to end.'

Harry enclosed her hand in his, squeezing it, unable to say anything.

'I know, love,' he got out after struggling for two minutes. The two lay on their bed, pondering, while their three children sat together and cried.

How ironic was the fact that the two were dying on the very same day as Harry's parents, for the very same reason. The only difference this time around was that it happened a century later.

They never wanted this to happen, not today. It would hurt them too much.

This day, Harry lost his parents a century ago. It hurt al lot. But this also meant, as Harry and Ginny thought, that Harry was going to meet his parents again the day he lost them.

Soon, the pain was unbearable. They were being fed pain-relieving potion, but even then, they could feel everything. They knew in their hearts, that their time had come, but they held on to each other and James, Al and Lily. Then the time came when they knew they were dead in a minute.

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

The breath never came back out.

She followed a half-minute later.

And so, precisely a minute from midnight, 31st of October, 2081, Harry and Ginny Potter lost their lives, hands enclosed in each others', children sitting beside them, on the same time as the man's parents. They stood by the promise on their wedding rings, which rested on their fingers. _Forever and Always_. They stood together till the end.


End file.
